omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sirens
Civilization Summary The Sirens are a mysterious race of beings that have manipulated things to set up this reenactment of World War II. They generally take a hands-off approach, preferring to let the factions fight each other. However, they do show up themselves during game events. It has been theorized that the Sirens are aliens who invaded humanity in the future, before proceeding to travel to the past in order to further evolve. Civilization Statistics Tiering: 8-A. High 6-B via singuarlities. 2-A 'via Natural Calculus System & Hax 'Civilization Class: Multiversal Civilization '''(Has control over all possibiliites and can manipulate them through The Natural Calculus System in order to please "The Creator") '''Name: The Sirens Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Age: Indefintable (The actual age of The Sirens is left ambigous and it's harder to pinpoint due to their time traveling nature) Classification: Siren-Class Ships, Extra-Terrestrial Beings, Severants of "The Creator" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Unique to The Sirens, they are capable of projecting beams of energy from their canons), Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Time Manipulation (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of causing alterations in the timeline. Sirens are also capable of manifestation distortions in the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are stated to control the fate of how their battles go and not just that, they can choose what possibility/cause among the infinite possibilities will come true), Life & Death Manipulation (The Sirens can trap beings through an infinite cycle of life and death through an infinite number of realities ), Probability Manipulation (The Sirens are capable of manipulating probabilities and also stated to capable of making both the probable and improbable to occur within their narration), Precognition (Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes among all of them), Information Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Mirror Seas are spaces comprised of information that are under the absolute control of The Sirens. In addition, Sirens can directly interact with data and absorb it), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. The Sirens created these constructs to make Ships have conscious and they can also directly attack them), Creation (Sirens are capable of creating things from nothing, such as Wisdom Cubes and even entire spaces), Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Glorious is implied to have been trapped an infinite loop created by The Sirens. Also capable of twisting space to create singularities), Time Travel (The whole plot of The Sirens revolves around their ability to Time Travel. In addition, they can traverse through time to alter events), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Reality Warping (Through manipulating the world, The Sirens can alter reality and change how it works. This is also further proven within The Mirror Seas), Time Paradox Immunity (Events that happens across time have absolutely no effect on The Sirens, who also aren't worried about potential paradoxes), Biological Manipulation (Capable of directly evolving organisms and speeding up their growth), History Manipulation (Capable of altering events through past directly) *Sirens have resistance to the following: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are suggested to exist outside the myriad of possibilities and are unaffected by the direct alterations of them), Time Manipulation (Unaffected by massive distortions in the flow of time in The Mirror Sea), Mind Manipulation (The Sirens naturally can resist the mind altering powers of other Sirens) Kardashev Scale: Type I '''(The Sirens have supposedly harnessed the full territory of their home planet, hence why they moved to others) '''Population: The true extend of The Sirens' population is unknown, however there is at least enough to create an entire fleet Territory: Some Unknown Planet (The Sirens are implied to have came from another planet and to have invaded Earth) Technology/Abilities: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Siren Canons: The Sirens have their own technology and it's stated to be laser technology. These canons are superior to average ones and also can act automatically '''Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '''(Superior to average ships, whom even the weakest are capable of pulverizing WW2 Ships with ease). '''Large Country Level '''via Singularities (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of creating singularities that threaten the existence of The Northern Union and The Key should be comparable due to being a notoble Siren herself). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Natural Calculus System & Hax (The Sirens have access to the Natural Calculus System, a system that controls and encompassess all potential universes, which consistently are stated to be infinite and such possibilities are implied to be a bypoduct of one universe's future. The Sirens also have control over all possibilities themselves through their powers, being capable of adjusting variables in order to get some desired conclusion and deciding what happens across any and every possible future to whatever capacity they desire) '''Power Source: Unknown, they can likely generate their own energy Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '''(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) '''Industrial Capacity: '''Fast (The Sirens are capable of creating weapons and other objects on the fly in times of war. This includes warships and other technology that will aid them on the battlefield) '''Military Prowess: The Sirens were considered so advanced and intelligence, they easily wiped the floor with all humanity in the far future. Capable of being considered a threat to Azur Lane, whom of which contains many combat tactians like Z23 and Bismarck Intelligence: Genius '''(Sirens have overall superior intelligence to all of humanity, including some intelligent ships such as Akashi, who are capable of making scientific breakthroughs and is one of the smartest minds). '''Nigh-Omniscient '''through Precognition (The Sirens can see through any and every possibility, to see their outcomes, in addition to act among them) '''Notable Individuals: *The Observer α *The Tester β *The Purifier *The Dreamweaver *The Key Weaknesses: The Sirens seem to have issues with opponents who are outside of their multiverse, such as The CPU Goddesses (However they adapt to these beings in a short time) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Azur Lane Category:Anti-Villian Category:Sirens (Azur Lane) Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:History Benders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2